Reversed Mockingjay
by artmaster21203
Summary: What if Katniss was the one who was captured by the Capitol at the end of CF, and Peeta went with the rebels? This fanfic is in the perspective of Peeta Mellark. I have used some of the same information and dialogue from the books by Suzanne Collins, but as the story goes on it's mostly my work. :) This story is uncompleted and I've only released (2) chapters. *I DO NOT OWN THG*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The anthem begins, but there isn't a single face in the sky tonight. I picture the audience, bored and restless. After a while, Katniss and Finnick determine that we should start to head to the twelve-o'clock wedge. The moonlight is our guide as we follow the edge of the forest to where the lightning strikes twice each day.

We make it to the tree where Beetee requests assistance from Finnick, the rest of us guarding their backs. Beete unrolls what seems to be an unnecessary amount of wire from the coil, but I don't question it. He is brilliant enough to know what he is doing. It's his plan, not mine, and I have no room to step in.

Finnick secures the coil tightly around a broken branch before laying it on the group. Passing the coil back and forth, Beetee and Finnick wrap the wire around the trunk. Just as it's completed, we hear the tenth wave begin.

The plan seemed very vague when Beetee was explaining it to us, but now I guess he is deciding to tell us the rest of the details. He proceeds to suggest that Katniss and Johanna take the coil down through the jungle and to the beach, making sure the wire sinks in the water. I am not fond of being separated.

"I want to go with them as a guard," I say immediately. I don't think I could bare the thought of being separated from Katniss.

"You're too slow. Besides, I'll need you on this end. Katniss will guard," says Beetee, not willing to negotiate. "There's no time to debate this. I'm sorry. If the girls are to get out of there alive, they need to move now." He proceeds to hand the coil to Johanna.

I look over my shoulder at Katniss, seeing that she doesn't agree to this plan any more than I do. How will I be able to protect her from a distance? My leg would slow them down drastically but there's no way I'm leaving her side. Plus, I wouldn't trust Johanna for a second with her.

"It's okay," Katniss tells me, seeing the concern in my eyes. "We'll just drop the coil and come straight back up."

"Not into the lightning zone," Beetee reminds her. "Head for the tree in the one-to-two-o'clock sector. If you find you're running out of time, move over one more. Don't even think about going back on the beach, though, until I can assess the damage."

I decide that it is better for her to go on without me, because I will just slow them down and create more problems. I feel the soft touch of Katniss as she takes my face in her hands. "Don't worry. I'll see you at midnight," she whispers. I'm about to object when her lips press against mine.

When the contact breaks, I stare into those gray Seam eyes I've grown to admire. I shake my head and turn back to Beetee. "There's no way I'm leaving her," I say simply.

He looks up from his work with the wire, unsure of how to respond. "I'm going to go whether you allow me to or not," I add. He looks back at his wire.

"If you think it will be best for the group, then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you," he responds after a short pause. Finnick doesn't make eye contact with me but I can tell that he's unsure of this change in plan.

I look over at Johanna and see a dramatic eye roll. "Well, if you two lovebirds can't stand to be a second apart then I guess we can drag you along. You better not slow us down or I'll leave you behind like that," she grumbles, snapping her fingers.

I'd like to think she was kidding but considering her character, it's highly unlikely. It doesn't reassure me that we're safe with her, but if she tries to attack it'll be two against one.

The three of us leave Beetee and Finnick to figure out their end of the plan. Together we head down the slope through the thick foliage, neither of us wanting to start a discussion. That's okay with me because there's no reason to alert any tributes that may be on our path.

Despite the slight delay with my artificial leg, we seem to be making good progress. After a while the clicking begins to rise in the wedge over, indicating it's after eleven.

My heart drops because that indicates we don't have much time to get this done. I don't even know how close we are to the shore.

"Better hurry," Johanna says. "I want to put a lot of distance between me and that water before the lightning hits. Just in case Volts miscalculated something in this whole plan of his."

"I'll take the coil for awhile," Katniss suggests. Johanna seems to agree with this as she looks tired from dragging the coil this entire way.

Shortly after passing her the coil, the thin golden wire moves with a slight vibration. We stop in our tracks simultaneously. Suddenly the wire springs back, bunching in tangled curls around our wrists. We look up at each other unable.

It only takes a second, though, for us to register this rapid turn of events. It becomes obvious that the wire has been cut, and it's highly likely that a tribute will be on us any moment now.

My heart drops, realizing the predicament we are now in. We are all vulnerable but I have to protect Katniss from the danger.

I carefully release the wire and listen carefully for any signs of another tribute. I hear rustling of leaves from a short distance away. I run in the general direction, lacking any grace whatsoever.

I am determined to at least delay them enough to give Katniss and Johanna a chance to escape, even if it results in my death. I came here with the intent of protecting Katniss, and I plan on keeping that promise.

I peer around a bush to assess the situation and find Brutus just a few feet ahead of me. I'm surprised he hasn't heard me over the ruckus I seem to be making.

Before he can come any closer I hear a loud yelling coming from an area behind Brutus. I identify the voice as belonging to Chaff.

I turn my attention back to Brutus but he isn't stopping. Chaff yells again, louder this time, and Brutus finally turns around abruptly. He gives in and runs in the direction of the outburst.

But it's not long before chaos breaks out. The boom of the cannon breaks through the air. I assume that Brutus must have killed Chaff. Why would he sacrifice himself for someone he barely knew, let alone cared about? I thought it was every tribute for themselves in these games.

I think back to the night of the Opening Ceremony. We were all holding hands, raising them together in unity. It seemed like a simple act, but it was enough to show that we don't agree with this.

There is only one real enemy in which we are fighting against. That action of unity must have been enough for Chaff to be willing to make that kind of risk.

I'm suddenly angry at the Capital for putting us in this damned arena. I'm angry that our lives are being taken for entertainment. This whole thing is a nightmare for us and a daydream for the Capital.

I shake myself back to reality and turn around. Johanna and Katniss are nowhere in sight. I should be relieved. They are probably safer away from here.

But I feel an emptiness inside me. I feel like a piece of me is already gone. I have a strong gut feeling that something isn't right, and the feeling consumes me entirely.

My mind begins to panic. My heart aches for Katniss, already feeling the pain of loneliness. It feels like I've already lost her and I have no idea where she might be.

I remember the kiss we shared on the beach, but it seems like a lifetime ago. I just want to feel her presence at my side, we are there to protect each other from this living nightmare.

I shake my head. I don't have time to be thinking like this. She is strong enough to survive on her own if she has to. I need her to know that.

I am supposed to protect her. But maybe it's not over yet. "Katniss!" I cry out, not caring if anyone hears me. Let Brutus hear me. Let him hunt me down.

"Katniss!" I call out again. I don't hear a reply. I break down into a ball of my own emotions. I need to be strong. I need to be strong for Katniss. I want to call out for her but shouting her name isn't going to get either of us anywhere.

A loud crack of lightning breaks me out of my thoughts and I feel myself being blown back by an invisible force. The world is collapsing around me, a deafening sound ringing in my ears

The forcefield shines a brilliant blue, then a dead gray. I lay on my back unable to move in this state of shock. I watch as a Capitol hovercraft breaks violently through the forcefield.

I must be dreaming because this all seems too unreal. I tell myself that it's okay if they come and take me away. I have no idea why the arena exploded or if Katniss is even still alive. I still have that ache of loss deep within myself. Is this the end?

We were put in here for the simple entertainment of the Capitol. For the humorous enjoyment of Snow himself. I think back to the first games, the trick with the berries.

They insisted on having a victor that year. Will it be different this year? Will they let anyone survive? Maybe this was just a plot to kill off the victors to prove once again we are nothing compared to them.

I think back to the announcement of the Quarter Quell, when President Snow read from that unfortunate card. What was it that he said?

". . . _a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol_ . . ."

There is never a winner of these games. By the end, only survivors remain. The Capitol wants to remain stronger than us. They made that clear by establishing these games in the first place.

I feel a cold metal claw clasp around my body. I try to thrash around, anything that'll let me escape. But it's hopeless. My body is frozen and doesn't intend on moving.

 _Katniss_ I think to myself. I don't even know why the arena exploded. Maybe the gamemakers decided they don't want a victor this year. I have a strong feeling I'll never see her again, though.

With the strength I have left in me I feel a tear roll down my cheek and fall into the warm air behind me. I didn't know that this is what dying felt like. But am I really dying? Maybe this is all just one of those cursed nightmares I'm all too familiar with.

But if Katniss is in fact dead, like I imagine she is, I want to be dead too. At least then I won't have to live with the fact that this is all my fault.

If I had just stayed at the tree with Finnick and Beetee... Would be different? The plan might have worked. But what would have happened after that?

It's hard to imagine that not long ago we were standing hand-in-hand up on that stage. Unified. Together. But that's gone, now. It's all gone. And I think, once again, that this is a victory in the eyes of President Snow.

I knew how he felt about Katniss. He could see how strong and capable she was. He was so determined to kill that poor girl and now he's done it. How could he be so selfish?

Thinking about all of this is wearing me down. I don't know what is going to happen once I reach that hovercraft but I am dreading every second of it

My eyelids suddenly feel heavy. _I can't give up now. I have to . . . protect . . . Katniss . . ._ I feel myself slowly falling into a state of unconsciousness.

I was so determined to prove to Snow that I wasn't just a piece in their games. That they didn't have the power to change who I was. But it's impossible to win this game.

I feel myself slipping further and further away into the darkness and I think of Katniss. Her Seam gray eyes matched the rest but there was something that made her special. Everything made her special.

From that day in kindergarten I had a hope that someday I'd have the courage to speak to her. I was given more time than I had ever imagined possible with that girl. I tell myself I shouldn't be so selfish.

But I can't help it. Katniss is my weakness and my strength. Without her I am just the boy from the bakery. Without Katniss. . . The world becomes entirely dark and I let myself slip away completely, unable to complete my thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes to reveal that I'm laying on some sort of table. Nothing looks at all familiar. A few rectangle lights line the ceiling. I also notice this room radiates with an artificial white glow.

It takes me awhile but I finally recall it all. The Quarter Quell announcement. The Reaping. The alliance. The kiss on the beach. The plan. The lightning. The explosion. The hovercraft. . . The giant metal claw. . . I'm in a Capitol hovercraft.

I feel both physically and emotionally drained. I turn my head enough to see Beetee laying on a similar white table next to me, connected to a thousand machines and a breathing mask.

I realize a similar mask is covering my own mouth and nose. I reach to pull it off when I notice an IV needle in my arm. I proceed to take the mask off, breathing in air that feels somewhat less artificial. I flinch as I remove the IV needle from my skin, dropping it carelessly beside me.

"Katniss," I whisper. I so wanted to protect her. I was supposed to die to keep her alive. She was supposed to be the victor of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games.

If the Capitol wanted me, then they wouldn't hesitate before taking her too. As I sit up I notice a set of metal doors a few feet across the room. If we are in the Capitol, Katniss should be here too.

I look down at notice that I am practically naked, save a thin nightgown that they must have dressed me in. My old clothes were all torn and filthy, but I despise this nightgown. Anything that reminds me of the Capitol makes me want to scream.

It feels like we're in a hovercraft, but I don't see the familiar seats for tributes. Maybe they removed them? No, that wouldn't make any sense. Then again _none_ of this is making any sense.

I'm probably deep underground beneath the training center in the Capitol. I don't care what they do to me, I just want to find Katniss. I need to see her again. I need to know that she's okay.

My heart drops. What if she isn't even alive? I never even got to say goodbye. . .

I decide to figure out where I am since it doesn't seem like anyone's gonna come out and tell me. I let my legs fall off the table. It takes a minute, but I am able to balance myself.

I carefully walk towards the doors, trying to be as noiseless and possible. I clench my fists tightly, ready to attack the guards that I'm sure are placed right outside.

I push through them carefully, my body tense. To my surprise, there are no guards waiting to attack me. In fact, I don't see anything but a long hallway with another set of doors at the end. I walk down the white hallway carefully, making sure I stay as stealthy as I can, though it's not my forte.

I stop in front of a metal door that is slightly ajar, pressing my ear against the metal, listening carefully.

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting some food out," says a familiar voice.

Plutarch. Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker. I clench my fist in anger. He must be the one who captured me and brought me here.

I hear another voice, a voice that I recognize as Finnick's. I can't quite make out what he is saying, but I hear the name Annie within the sentence.

Those tapes that I watched with Katniss on the train come to mind. Annie was reaped, Mags volunteered. Annie and Finnick were, too, in love, and they were separated. How many lives does Snow intend to destroy?

 _As many as it takes to prove to us that he is stronger_ , I tell myself. It's also why the Games were created. It was supposed to prove a point but it seems to be ending in rebellion. How many times it is going to take for them to realize we intend to do something about this? And now Panem is in the midst of a full-fledged rebellion.

"No, I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick."

I hear another inaudible mumble from Finnick as he responds. Why is he okay with all of this? Plutarch is working for the enemy. What made me place my life in Finnick's hands? He saved my life, sure. But he doesn't seem to give a damn now.

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as _you're_ alive, they'll keep _her_ alive for bait," Haymitch says.

Haymitch? With this I throw open the door, not able to control my anger any longer. I stumble in, making them all jump and turn to look at me. I see Haymitch, Plutarch, and a very beat-up Finnick. I probably look just as bad as he does.

The room has curved windows along the sides and I swear I see the tops of trees as they zoom past. I knew it. I knew we were on some hovercraft destined to take us God knows were. But this is not the same type of hovercraft that is used to transport tributes.

I want to yell. I want to scream at Haymitch for betraying me. We made a deal; he was to save Katniss, no exceptions. We made a deal that he was supposed to keep! I feel my own rage boiling up inside of me.

"Peeta, let me explain," he says in a tone that is unlike his usual sarcastic one. I dig my fingernails into my palms, the only way I can keep from going off on him and farther. He tells me to sit in an empty chair next to Finnick.

There's only been a few times when I've felt this enraged, many of them having to do with the Games and Snow.

"I am going to explain what happened and you are going to listen. I don't want you to say or ask anything until I'm done. Are we clear?" he says.

"It's not like I have a choice," I mumble, plopping dramatically down on the chair.

He explains that there was a plan to break us out of the arena from the moment the Quarter Quell was announced. Victors from multiple districts had varying knowledge of the plan. Plutarch Heavensbee has been part of an undercover group aiming to overthrow the Capital, and has been for several years. He was finally able to put his plan into action when he was appointed Head Gamemaker. When figuring out the weapons for the cornucopia, he made sure the wire was among them. Beetee was in charge of blowing a hole in the force field so there was a way to escape. He tells me that the bread we received in the arena was a code for the time of the rescue. I knew it was odd that Finnick kept counting out the bread every time a sponsor parachute came floating down. The district the bread came from indicated the day. Three. The number of rolls indicated the hour. Twenty-four. He explained that Katniss ended up shooting the force field when the lightning hit, which caused it to explode. That's when the broadcast ended across Panem. The games were cut from the control of Snow. That's when the hovercraft came and took me from the arena. This hovercraft belongs to District Thirteen. That explains the lack of tribute seats. There were always rumors floating around about that place but of course there was no way to know for sure. Finally, he tells me that we are on our way to Thirteen. Meanwhile, many districts in Panem are engaged in a full-scale rebellion.

It's an awful lot to take in. One minute we were about to die in the arena like we were supposed to, another we're in a secret hovercraft owned by District Thirteen, a place that apparently still exists. And the rest of Panem is in chaos.

"You never mentioned anything about any plan, Haymitch." I glare at him, still angry that he was hiding so much from us.

"Katniss didn't know either. There was no way we were about to risk it with the possibility of Snow hearing," says Plutarch.

I shake my head. "I don't care. We could have helped. You should have just told us like you did the other tributes," I say, still confused and angry.

"I almost thought that there would be a problem with the plan when you wouldn't agree to stay back with Finnick and Beetee. But you seemed to separate yourself from her on your own," Haymitch says.

"No!" I shout. "Why did you take _me_ and not Katniss? She's the one the nation looks up to. Not. me. Why on Earth would you choose me?"

Nobody answers me. I put my trust in this man and here I am finding that it has all been a lie. What else could he possibly be lying about?

"Katniss," I whisper, my heart sinking.

I look down at my feet placed upon the metal floor of the hovercraft. I keep feeling more and more angry as my mind connects the dots.

"Where is she? Where is Katniss?" I ask, practically shouting. I glare at him from where he sits across the table. I feel myself clenching my fists harder.

When he doesn't respond, I pound my fist violently against the table. "You _lied_ to us! The least you could do if tell me where you let them take her!" I shout at him.

He sighs and looks down at the table, unable to make eye contact with me. "She was picked up by the Capitol, along with Johanna and Enobaria," he mumbles.

I want to lunge at him. I want to make him feel guilty for what he has done. I want to scream. I want Katniss. I want to do anything but sit here and look like a fool. Instead, I feel a pathetic tear roll helplessly down my face and I drop my gaze.

"We had a deal," I mumble. "I came to you first. You could have taken her first. You could have just saved her first!"

I decide that I don't care what happens to him. I lunge at him, fueled by my adrenaline. I didn't think to bring any sort of defense weapon with me. Plutarch and Finnick jump up and grab my wrists, struggling to hold me back.

I feel a pair of hands release me, while another is still holding on. A moment later I feel a sharp needle enter my back, and I almost immediately fall into unconsciousness.

I hear voices. Thousands of voices in my head are screaming at me to save her. I am frozen behind some invisible barrier as I watch Katniss being tormented with those stupid Jabberjays.

I try to shout for her but my voice seems to be missing. I want to run up and hold her in my arms to let her know she's okay but I can't. I want to close my eyes but my body doesn't let me. I sit there pathetically watching as the girl I love slowly loses herself.

When the hour finally ends the next one begins. But the Jabberjays don't stop. More appear out of thin air and circle Katniss like the rest. She is trapped and there's nothing I can do to save her.

Katniss. The only girl who had the ability to make put a smile on my face that was truly genuine. She was the only girl I had admired since kindergarten. She wasn't perfect but she was all that I could ever ask for. She was more than I deserved.

I felt a deep ache for her to be with me again, for me to be able to know that she is okay. Who even knows if she is alive anymore. Snow probably killed her at the first chance he got.

I don't know if her being alive would be good or bad. Her being in the hands of Snow would be a constant reminder of my failure. I know what the Capitol is capable of. I can only imagine what she must be going through. Does she even miss me? My head hurts and my heart aches.

After awhile I hear the voice of Finnick in the bed beside me. "Peeta," he says. "I'm so sorry." I ignore him, having no interest in him whatsoever.

"Peeta, listen to me. We were supposed to save her first, but the Capitol hovercraft. . . I should have ran to save her. I was so weak when the blast hit that I couldn't. . . I'm so sorry Peeta," he continues.

I don't want to answer him. "I know you don't want to talk to me, and I get it. Just know that there's no way they'll kill her if they find a way to use her against you. It's like what Haymitch said about Annie," he says.

I finally give in to the conversation. "Like some sort of bait?" I ask. I pause for a moment before adding, "Like Annie."

I turn my head to look over at him. He looks back at me, his face stained with tears. This is a different side of Finnick I never imagined seeing.

I turn back to look at the ceiling. "I wish Katniss was dead," I mumble. "If we were all dead, we wouldn't have to deal with this," I say.

"If we were dead there would be no way to know if she's still alive. If Annie and Johanna are still alive, too," he says.

I think about Katniss. Do I really want her to be dead? If she were dead, I would know that she wasn't being tortured. But I don't think I would be able to keep my sanity knowing that she's dead. Though I don't know how much sanity I have left to lose anyway.

I don't even know what to think anymore and I can barely concentrate over the continual pounding in my head. Katniss has always been able to act for the cameras, but I'm not sure how she would hold up against Snow. I saw the look in her eyes when she told me about him threatening her family.

I wish she knew I was still alive. Then she would know she might have something left to live for. I need her. She knows I need her. But it's no use because she probably thinks I died in that arena. I don't know her reasoning behind shooting the force field, but it was probably another way to show Snow that he doesn't own us. That we are more than just a piece in his games.

In the end I decide that my death probably wouldn't help Katniss, and the least I could do is cooperate. But Haymitch lied to me. He told me he would do everything in his power to protect her. He doesn't deserve my cooperation.

In fact, he probably made a similar deal with Katniss. It wasn't his fault that he had to choose one or the other, but he should have chosen her. After all, she is more important than I ever will be.

Somehow I end up falling asleep because I wake up with Haymitch in a chair next to my bed. He is looking down awkwardly at the floor. I want nothing to do with this man.

He must notice that I'm awake because he says "I'm sorry for not being able to get to her,. It was the original plan. I don't know what happened."

He sounds so different than his usual self. He actually appears sober, which is rare to see from him. Still, I don't answer him.

"You have to give me some credit," he tries, but I continue to ignore him. "She came to me just as you did. She begged that I do anything in the arena to keep you alive. But I chose to save her first. But something went wrong and so we took you, Finnick, and Beetee. We didn't have much of a choice at that point."

I know I should forgive him. "I'm sorry for trying to attack you. I just wish she was the one in this hovercraft on the way to safety, not me," I mumble.

"Haymitch," I add. "Why has nobody heard from Thirteen for all of this time?" He sighs, pausing for a moment, then proceeds to tell me what happened.

We were told at each Reaping that District Thirteen started an uprising against the Capital that turned into a rebellion known as the Dark Days. That part is true. We were told that it was only a matter of time before the Capitol completely demolished the district. The Games were then created as a reminder that history shall never repeat itself, or we will suffer a similar fate. That is where the lies begin. Thirteen was not destroyed. In fact, it had plenty of people left when the war came to an end. The Capitol was losing so many people, so they decided to make a deal. If they allowed Thirteen to function in secrecy as their own independent "country", then they were not to intervene with the rest of Panem ever again.

But it doesn't make any sense to me. Why would those people just sit back and watch as innocent children are taken away for entertainment each year? It makes me furious that they could just sit back and let that happen. Their selfishness disgusts me, and I suddenly realize that I do not want to go to this place. I want to go back home. I want to see District Twelve.

I look at Haymitch. "I don't want to go to Thirteen," I tell him. "I don't want anything to do with those people."

"Those people want to help you, Peeta. They are the ones who were behind this thing the entire time," he says.

I shake my head. "They had the nerve to just sit back and watch innocent children die every year! Do you think that qualifies them as "people who want to help" us? No!" I shout, clearly annoyed.

"Peeta-" he tries, but I interrupt him.

"They had _years_ to help us. Seventy-five years! And now they decide to pitch in? I don't think so. This isn't okay and I don't want anything to do with them," I repeat.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice anymore, now do you? We don't have another option!" he shouts at me.

I look back towards the ceiling, unable to bear the sight of him. I thought he wanted to help us, thought he actually cared about us. I guess I was wrong.

"What about Twelve?" I say, trying to calm my voice. "I would rather go back and die there than be stuck in District Thirteen."

He doesn't bother to respond. I realize that even if we would be able to return to Twelve, it probably wouldn't be safe. Snow probably has a hundred peacekeepers in every house looking for me. I would pose as a threat towards the district, and it's the last thing I need.

If Katniss is still alive, she needs her family to also be alive. I decide that it's better to be in District Thirteen where I'm far away from her family and mine. My family doesn't need me, but I would rather know that they would stand a better chance if I was gone. They probably think I'm dead anyway.

Emotions begin to threaten what's left of my sanity and I feel overwhelmed all over again. I want Katniss but I know I can't have her anymore. Snow took her away from me and it's improbable that I'll ever get to see her again.

I feel like curling up into a ball and crying. I don't even know what to think anymore. Katniss isn't safe where she is, and I know that Thirteen is at least safer than that death trap.

"Is District Twelve in the rebellion?" I ask Haymitch. I don't see why they wouldn't be, since it's the place where Katniss was reaped from. There's no way that they could be okay with the events of these past two Games, or any of the others for that matter.

I look over at Haymitch again, realizing he didn't respond to my question. "Haymitch. Is Twelve part of the rebellion yet?" I repeat.

He just stares down at the stupid floor. I clench my fists in annoyance. I'm about to go off on him again when I see his mouth open slightly to speak.

"Peeta," he says sternly. "There is no District Twelve."


End file.
